plantsvszombiesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Plants vs. Zombies 2
videojuego de estilo tower defense desarrollado por PopCap Games y publicado por Electronic Arts para iOS así como para Android, es la secuela del juego del 2009, Plants vs Zombies. El juego fue lanzado oficialmente en todo el mundo en la App Store de Apple el 15 de agosto de 2013, haciéndolo disponible para Android el día 2 de Octubre del 2013. El juego incluyó desde el principio tres mundos, los cuales eran Ancient Egypt (Antiguo Egipto), Pirate Seas (Mares Piratas), y Wild West (Salvaje Oeste). Así el 27 de marzo de 2014 se lanzó una gran actualización que incluyó al cuarto mundo: Far Future (Futuro lejano) (A partir de éste, los mundos próximos se dividen en 2 partes, las cuáles se lanzan en diferentes fechas, una después de la otra) y tres meses después apareció el quinto mundo titulado Dark Ages (Edad Oscura), en Octubre fue lanzado el sexto mundo, titulado Big Wave Beach (Playa de la Gran Ola). En Enero del 2015 apareció el séptimo mundo Frostbite Caves (Cuevas Congeladas). En Junio del 2015 apareció el octavo mundo Lost City (Ciudad Perdida). En Agosto del 2015 apareció el noveno mundo Neon Mixtape Tour (Vueltacasete de Neón). En Noviembre del 2015 aparceció el décimo mundo Jurassic Marsh (Pantano del Jurasico). Y, finalmente, en Enero del 2016 se lanzó la primera parte del undécimo y último mundo Modern Day (Tiempos Modernos) su segunda parte se lanzo el 14 de febrero. También ha regresado Vasebreaker (Rompejarrones), un minijuego del primer juego, el Almanaque (Tanto de Plantas, como de Zombies) y el Jardín Zen. Su aspecto mantuvo, casi todo el tiempo, el efecto clásico de Plantas contra Zombies, sólo que esta vez, con una apariencia de dibujo en vez de pixeleada y con mucha más fluidez tanto grafica como en la jugabilidad. thumb|Logo del famoso juego Resumen Después de los acontecimientos de Plantas vs Zombies, una vez más, los zombies atacan el patio delantero. Luego de ser derrotados, el jugador obtiene una salsa picante y se la da a Dave el Loco. Éste usa la salsa en un taco que quería comerse. Con ganas de comerse el taco de nuevo, decide viajar en el tiempo y así introdujo a su pareja, Penny, un súper deportivo que puede medir el tiempo a viajar a través de éste. Por desgracia, volvieron muy atrás, hasta llegar al Antiguo Egipto. Y así el viaje continúa!! viajando por 10 epocas mas. Orden de los eventos Al igual que el primer juego, el juego comienza con un carril en el césped y la primera planta que se obtiene es el Lanzaguisantes. Los zombies aparecen una vez que uno planta su segunda Lanzaguisantes. Después de derrotar a todos los zombies, ganas el Girasol. El césped se expande a tres carriles y los zombies aparecerán una vez que se plante tres Girasoles. Después de derrotar a todos los zombies, ganas la Nuez. El jugador comienza el tercer nivel, pero antes de hacerlo, tiene que limpiar el césped de Lanzaguisantes con orientación hacia atrás con la pala. El Zombie Caracono se introduce en este nivel, y después de ganar, se obtiene la Papapum. En el cuarto nivel, el jugador se encuentra con el Zombie Caracubo, y después de ganar el nivel, aparece una salsa picante. Dave el Loco llega y se come su taco con la salsa. Con ganas de comerse el taco de nuevo, decide viajar en el tiempo con la ayuda de Penny, su máquina del tiempo. Pero "accidentalmente" llegan al Antiguo Egipto. En el Antiguo Egipto - Día 2, Dave el Loco menciona que un Lanzaguisantes "parece hambriento". Próximo a esto, se le da la oportunidad al jugador de utilizar Nutrientes para mejorar el poder de las plantas. En el Antiguo Egipto - Día 5, se le explica al jugador el uso de los Potenciadores (después de recibir un frasco de ellos en el nivel anterior) que son Poder de nieve, Tiro poderoso y Chispazo poderoso, todos con usos y precios diferentes. Antes y después de la batalla inicial en el Antiguo Egipto - Día 25, el Dr. Zomboss interfiere y monologa con Dave el Loco y Penny (Esto se presencia en cada batalla final de cada mundo). Al acabar dicha batalla, el jugador es enviado a los Mares Piratas. Cuando Penny le pregunta a Dave el Loco por qué quiere ir allí, éste sólo responde con "¡Piratas!" Antes de la batalla inicial en Mares Piratas - Día 25, el Dr. Zomboss pregunta cómo fue creada Penny, ya que su "Firma Temporal" es casi idéntica a creaciones Dr. Zomboss. Penny pregunta a Dave el loco si ella es una Zomboss, pero él sólo menciona su taco. Luego de derrotar nuevamente al robot del Dr Zomboss, el jugador es enviado al Lejano Oeste y con los cálculos de Penny: "0.015% de Taco" y el margen de "0.016%" de error". en el salvaje oeste - Dìa 1, el jugador es introducido a las vagonetas, un objeto exclusivo de el salvaje oeste. les enseñan al jugador a manejar las vagonetas asi tambien , enseñandole a plantar sobre ellas. antes de la batalla inical del salvaje oeste, el Dr. Zomboss dice que es conciderado y dice "esto terminara aqui? no creo" y tambien dice: "los zombis somos personas normas que queremos ayudar". But Crazy Dave only mentions that Zomboss is probably going to say there are "No spoons". After the level is beaten, Crazy Dave exclaims that no spoons were used in the level. Dr. Zomboss replies that he is right since zombies have no information known about spoons. The player can be sent to the Far Future and is introduced to Power Tiles, that spread the Plant Food effect to other plants on tiles of the same type when one plant is given the boost. Before the initial battle in Far Future - Day 25, Dr. Zomboss talks about how Crazy Dave is very helpful in the fight against the zombies and then says that "My sleeper agent will turn against you when the secret word is said." Then says "Hypno-Zombnosis" and Crazy Dave shows up and asks to borrow your brains, but then says he meant hot sauce. After the level is beaten, Crazy Dave snaps out of "hypno-zombnosis" and Dr. Zomboss tries to hypnotize him again, only to forget how to say "hypno-zombnosis". The player can be sent to the Dark Ages and is introduced to graves that drop sun and Plant Food and night time, where sun does not fall from the sky. Before the initial battle in Dark Ages - Night 20, Dr. Zomboss tries to infer that the reason Plant Food causes plants to be so violent, is that Plant Food is made from zombies. After the level is beaten, Penny says that from her research Plant Food does not contain zombies or zombie byproducts. Crazy Dave also notes that plants should not eat zombies, except for Chompers. The player can be sent to the Big Wave Beach and is introduced to water and wet sand, where Lily Pads have to be planted. Before the initial battle in Big Wave Beach - Day 32, Dr. Zomboss tells you about how that Chomper and Bikini Zombie have been extra cozy lately, making him think that a plant-zombie romance is in bloom and how Chomper has the appetite of a zombie. After the level is beaten, Penny says that Dr. Zomboss was trying to sow "seeds of discontent" with Crazy Dave saying that they're the only ones that are going to "sow the seeds". The player can be sent to the Frostbite Caves and is introduced to sliders, frozen plants or zombies, the chilling wind and a new Power Up, Power Flame, exclusive to Frostbite Caves. After beating Frostbite Caves - Day 15, the player will get a stone tablet with brains and zombies in it. Before the initial battle in Frostbite Caves - Day 30, Dr. Zomboss questions Crazy Dave's taco if it is a trap and a trick. After the level is beaten, Crazy Dave and Penny were going to explain the second reason why they were time-travelling in the first place, until Dr. Zomboss interrupts that he isn't defeated, is going to reveal a "BIG SURPRISE" and will stop speaking in third-person. The player can be sent to the Lost City and is introduced to Gold Tiles, where once a plant is planted on a gold tile, it will give a sun every twenty seconds. Before the initial battle in Lost City - Day 32, Dr. Zomboss tells Crazy Dave and Penny not to think about usurping his discovery of Lost City, as he and his zombies have already submitted their find to the "Eminent Journal of the Missing and the Mislaid". After the level is beaten, Crazy Dave complains that he still does not have his taco even after all of his discovering. Penny tells Crazy Dave that the search will no doubt continue. The player can be sent to Neon Mixtape Tour and is introduced to jams that vary in different kinds of music that can speed up or slow down zombies and give certain zombies special abilities. Before the battle in Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 32, Dr. Zomboss tells Crazy Dave that he is in danger above and that he is a fool and so knew him. He then questions Crazy Dave if he shall ever give up and be down. He also tells him that he will run aground and hurt him, he intends to make him cry and means for him to say goodbye and alerts him that he is not really that nice a guy. Crazy Dave is then offended and says "Ouch!" After the level is beaten, Penny exclaims that that was close, with so many timing and rhythm changes and fears that we only have hit a pause on Dr. Zomboss' heinous deal. Dr. Zomboss agrees saying that his next verse is same, but yet worse and goes where they cannot imagine. He then moonwalks and jumps into his portal. The player can be sent to Jurassic Marsh, where dinosaurs are introduced. They don't harm the plants but they help the zombies reaching the Player's House. After finishing Day 15, the player gets a tiny asteroid which Penny believes to be the one that wiped out the dinosaurs, creating a further speculation that time travelling changes history (in this case resulting in the shrinking of the meteor responsible for the K-T extinction event). By Day 32, before the battle against the Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur, Dr. Zomboss, out of his epochal infuriation, wonders aloud if he will ever be able to go to any time period where he can avoid the meddling of the player and his company, after which he tells the player that he has a rock scheduled to become their acquaintance. After the level is beaten, Penny detects an incoming meteor, the rock Dr. Zomboss had promised earlier (the real meteor responsible for the extinction of the dinosaurs, proving Penny's previous theory wrong), after which Crazy Dave bids farewell to the dinosaurs, and, foreshadowing the evolution of the raptors, mutters "You'll be birdies in no time." before he and Penny leave the timeline. Zomboss, the sore loser of the fight, then proceeds to state that he has no choice but to enact "Project Paradox" (a possible hint that the next world is the last). Before warping out, he then leaves his final, chilling line "I will perceive you soon, fools!" The player then arrived to the Modern Day, where Zomboss had already activated Project Paradox and the player has to defeat zombies from every world ultimately discovering the Taco (revealed to be a trap set by Dr. Zomboss) at the end of Day 15. On the next level, the player needs to defeat a horde of Gargantuars from almost every time period. Áreas Área ----------------- Número de niveles -- Dificultad Casa del Jugador ----- 4 ------------------ N/A Antiguo Egipto ------- 25 ----------------- 2 Jalapeños Mares Piratas -------- 25 ----------------- 2 Jalapeños Salvaje Oeste -------- 25 ----------------- 3 Jalapeños Futuro Lejano -------- 25 ----------------- 3 Jalapeños Edad Oscura ---------- 20 ----------------- 4 Jalapeños Playa de la Gran Ola - 32 ----------------- 5 Jalapeños Cavernas Congeladas -- 30 ----------------- 3 Jalapeños Ciudad Perdida ------- 32 ----------------- 3 Jalapeños Vueltacasete de Neón - 32 ----------------- 4 Jalapeños Pantano del Jurásico - 32 ----------------- 4 Jalapeños Tiempos Modernos ------34------------------ 5 Jalapeños Minijuegos Cada mundo cuenta con su propio juego, que puede ser jugado en tres distintos niveles de cada mundo. *Mummy Memory (Memoria de la Momia): Es el minijuego del Antiguo Egipto. El objetivo es hacer parejas con los símbolos, los cuales están en los paneles de los Zombis Camellos. Por cada nivel se agrega un nuevo símbolo. Este minijuego aparece por primera vez en el día 7 del Antiguo Egipto donde solo hay 3 símbolos: Cono, Sol y Craneo. Tiene su segunda aparición en el día 16 del Antiguo Egipto en el que se le agrega un nuevo símbolo que es una Cubeta azul. Y su tercera y ultima aparición es en el día 23 del Antiguo Egipto en el que el nuevo símbolo es un trébol. *Cannons Away (Fuera Cañones): Es el minijuego de los Mares Piratas. Aquí se debe alcanzar una puntuación objetivo la cual aumenta con cada nivel. Para esto, debes tocar a los cinco Cococañones para disparar a los Zombis Gaviotas que se moverán alrededor de la pantalla. Aparece por primera vez en el día 3 de Mares Piratas donde el objetivo en hacer 5000 puntos. La segunda vez que aparece es en el día 11 de Mares Piratas en el que se tiene que hacer 30000 puntos. La ultima aparición que tiene es en el día 20 de Mares Piratas en el que se tiene que hacer 40000 puntos. *No OK Corral (Fuera del Corral): Es el minijuego del Salvaje Oeste. Se debe aniquilar a todos los zombis que aparezcan con las plantas proporcionadas en la cinta movible (Este minijuego no tiene muchas explicaciones ya que solo consiste en mover los carros de mina en los sitios necesarios con las plantas que te da la cinta) Aparece primero en el día 4 del Salvaje Oeste donde te dan las siguientes plantas: Lanzaguisante, Bipetidora, Repetidora y Tripitidora. La segunda aparición del minijuego es en el día 12 del Salvaje Oeste, solo te dan las siguientes plantas: Bumerán, Junco eléctrico. La ultima aparición del minijuego es en el día 20 del Salvaje Oeste , las plantas que te dan son: Lanzaguisantes, Nuez, Papapum, Frijol, Repetidora, Cococañon. *Sun Bombs (Bombas Solares): Es el minijuego del Futuro Lejano. Los soles caerán del cielo, pero son morados esta vez. Si dejas que toquen el suelo, se convertirán en soles normales. Si los tocas antes de que caigan, explotarán, dañando a los zombis que estén en el radio de la explosión. Las plantas también sufren daño con la explosión. Aparece por primera vez en el día 4 del Futuro Lejano. Después sale en el día 19 del Futuro Lejano con una mayor presencia de zombis. Finalmente aparece en el día 24 del Futuro Lejano. *Dark Alchemy (Alquimia Oscura): Es el minijuego de la Edad Oscura. Aquí varias pociones aparecerán en pantalla, cuando un zombi las pise, sufrirá una transformación. Existen dos tipos de pociones, una naranja y una rosa. La naranja hace al zombi que la pise más rápido, y la rosa proporciona salud extra. Primero aparece en la noche 9 de la Edad Oscura. Y su ultima aparición es en la noche 17 de la Edad Oscura con todos los zombis de aquella época. Es considerado por muchos jugadores uno de los niveles mas difíciles del juego. **Bowling time (La Bolera): Es el minijuego de la Playa de la Gran ola. Es como en la primer secuela solo que en lugar de nueces son bulbos de bolera. Hay de 4 distintas formas la verde azul su daño no es muy fuerte, la azul su daño es fuerte, la amarilla su daño es muy fuerte y la azul claro causa explosiones al impactar. Su primera aparición es en el día 8 de la Playa de la Gran Ola. Después aparece en el día 24 de la Playa de la Gran Ola en el que aparece ademas el zombi surfista aumentando la dificultad. *''Snow'' storm (tormenta de nieve): Es el minijuego de las Cuevas Congeladas. Este no es un minijuego como otros ya que es parecido a los de "entrega especial". El reto en este es que los zombis llegan ÚNICAMENTE en una tormenta de nieve. Este minijuego solo aparece en el día 8 de Cuevas Congeladas. En la segunda parte de las Cuevas Congeladas también estará este minijuego. potenciadores Aparte de los nutrientes también contamos con la ayuda de los potencia dores para poder salvarnos de los zombis, cada una con costos distintos. Poder de nieve (1400 monedas): Con este poder logramos lanzar bolas de nieve que logar derrotar a los zombis muy rápido ya que no solo los elimina sino también los ralentiza. Es recomendable usar este poder en los zombistein. Tiro poderoso (1200 monedas): Con este poder logramos tirar a los zombis en pantalla solo seleccionándolo y arrojándolo. Chispazo poderoso (1000 monedas): Con este poder tenemos lo opción de electrocutar a los zombis por un tiempo limitado. revelar jarrron es solom para nrompejarrones cuesta 200 moneddas y hace ver lo que hay dentro del jarron que toques Pellizco Poderoso (800 monedas): Con este poder logramos tirarle la cabeza a modo de que se le hiciera un pellizco en su cabeza a los zombis era muy útil cuando no se disponía de tantas monedas, sin embargo este potenciador lo eliminaron para poder introducir el "Poder de Nieve". Llama Poderosa (1500 monedas): Con este poder creamos una llama que quema a los zombis cercanos a la llama (solo exclusivo para el mundo Cuevas Congeladas). BUGS existe un bug que ase que puedas plantar una planta en el aire cuando terminas un nivel en los mares piratas y tienes elegido un paquete de semillas lo puedes plantar en el aire Categoría:MUNDOS Categoría:Plantas contra zombis 2: ya es hora Categoría:Antiguo Egipto